


These Hands In Your Chest

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gerry lives AU, M/M, but like different because gerry is there obvs, probably gonna be poly eventually but not gonna tag it until it does, set in some nebulous season one timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: Martin can't help but notice, there's a goth man outside Jon's door...Gerry is alive, and he and Jon are dating
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	These Hands In Your Chest

There was a man outside Jon’s office.

He was a tall man, long black hair showing blonde roots, dressed head to toe in gothic attire, and holding a plastic bag leisurely by his side as he scrolled his phone. He was leaning against the wall, as if he was in no hurry to be anywhere, and only glanced up when Martin was almost directly in front of him.

“Uh…hi,” he said, unsure how to address this stranger. Had he come to give a statement? Most of them went through Elias’ secretary first. Besides that, Jon’s office door was firmly closed. If he was expecting him, wouldn’t it have been open? “Sorry, uh…can I help you?”

The man glanced him over, his gaze falling on Martin’s face with a small smile. “You’re Martin, right? Or are you Tim? Don’t think he’s ever described you before.”

“Sorry??” Martin was a bit taken aback by how this stranger, this completely random person off the street, knew not only his name but his fellow assistant’s name. Maybe not a statement-giver, but one of the dark figures in the statements themselves? He took a step back, ready to bolt if need be, but the stranger only seemed more amused.

“Jon mentioned you. Though, mentioned is a generous term. He can be a bit mean until you get to know him.” The man jerked his head toward the door, where Martin could hear Jon speaking faintly, recording a statement. “I was waiting for him to be done. He forgot his lunch.”

“O-oh…” Martin had kind of assumed Jon didn’t have friends. The man was so prickly, it was a wonder anyone could stand to be around him. If Martin didn’t have to for his job, he probably would have avoided him. “Sorry, you’re Jon’s, ah…flatmate?”

The man chuckled. “Something like that.” He pocketed his phone and held out a hand to Martin to shake. There were little eye tattoos around every joint and Martin found himself fascinated by them before he remembered to actually shake the man’s hand, more out of polite reflex than anything else. “The name’s Gerard, by the way. Friends call me Gerry.”

“Nice to meet you.” Now that the initial fear had settled down, Martin found the man to have a kind face. He even stood up straighter while he was talking to Martin, hands tucked casually in his pockets. It felt like all his attention was on Martin at once, and he found it overwhelming as he glanced around. “So…I’m not sure how long Jon’s going to be. Sometimes it takes him a while and he starts doing research right after.”

“That’s alright, I can wait.” Gerard’s smile widened. “Actually, if you’re not busy, mind talking with me?”

“Uh, well…” It wasn’t that Martin was busy so much as Gerard’s attention on him felt too close and intimate. It wasn’t malicious, at least as far as he could tell, but it was all-encompassing. He was used to people only half paying attention to him when they spoke. Luckily, he was saved from answering by the door swinging open between them.

Jon startled as he saw Martin standing outside his door, then startled again when he noticed Gerry. “Christ…have you two just been standing outside my office??”

“Was waiting for you.” Gerry held up the plastic bag. “You forgot your lunch at home. Thought I’d swing by.”

“I told you not to…” His eyes glanced furtively toward Martin, who was watching this exchange with a curious air. “Gerry…”

“Oh, so I’m Gerry in front of your staff, hm?” The taller man stepped closer with a grin. “What, scared I’ll ruin your reputation as a sour bastard?”

Jon scowled and snatched the offered bag. “That’s not what I meant.” He glanced toward Martin once more before jerking his head toward the office. “Goodbye, Martin. Thank you for…showing Gerry here.”

“Ah…no problem?” In truth, he hadn’t done anything at all, but he didn’t have the chance to say that before Jon and the mystery flatmate disappeared into his office. Gerard waved goodbye with a cheery expression as they went inside.

Martin couldn’t help but notice that the door didn’t close all the way.

He should leave. He should just walk away and respect Jon’s privacy. Then again…he was desperately curious, and it wasn’t as if Jon was exactly doing him any favors.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he sidled up next to the door so he could hear.

“Come on, Jon, it’s not like I was announcing it or anything.” That would be Gerard’s voice. It sounded a bit less jokey, maybe more genuinely apologetic.

Jon sighed, and for a moment, Martin wasn’t even sure what he was hearing. Had Jon ever made any noise in his presence that wasn’t full of disdain? “It’s fine. You just surprised me is all.” He heard the sound of food containers being opened. “Oh, you got that curry I like. Thank you.”

“Course. Gimme a bite.” Martin chanced it to glance inside, getting a very limited view of the office through the cracked door but managing to zero in on the two figures. Gerard was perched on Jon’s desk, his legs swinging as the other man fed him a spoonful of curry.

“Oh! Shoot, sorry.” Jon had pulled the spoon away too soon and got a bit on Gerard’s pants. He reached for the napkins in the bag and began to wipe him down.

Then something happened to make Martin think, perhaps they weren’t just flatmates.

Gerard opened his legs and pulled Jon closer to him, arms slung over his shoulders casually. Jon didn’t see bothered by this at all, tossing the napkin away and leaning into the other man. This was another first for Martin; the expression he had on his face was one he had no idea Jon was capable of making.

It was…happiness. Jon was happy.

Then he pulled Gerard down with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, barely a chaste brush of lips, but the grin on his face was unmistakable. It was a kiss of two individuals who were comfortable around each other, who loved each other deeply, and it was a side of Jon that made something in Martin’s chest twist and ache in a way it never had before.

As quietly as he could, he stumbled away from the door. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was going, but he knew he couldn’t stand around and watch this. That would be well beyond an invasion of privacy.

He tried to tell himself the hammering in his heart was adrenaline.


End file.
